Newsvan
}} |modelname = newsvan |handlingname = NEWSVAN |textlabelname = NEWSVAN |roadspawn = Yes |rear_image = Newsvan-GTASA-rear.jpg |caption = A Newsvan in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. }}The Newsvan is, as implied, a news van in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Newsvan is designed as a news van for SAN News, with a satellite dish on the roof, and its rear compartment containing crudely rendered broadcasting equipment as well as a chair. The overall appearance of the van comes from a Burrito, but is longer, has a side door, and a slightly different side design and front design. As a result of being a vehicle owned by a news agency, the Newsvan is prominently white with a blue stripe on the middle, with the "SAN News" logos on it. Unlike the TV Van from Grand Theft Auto 2, it has no special function in the game (despite having a satellite dish), nor being used outside special circumstances. In Xbox and early Xbox 360 versions, the Newsvan appears with VCN markings instead of SAN News markings. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The performance of the Newsvan is moderate-to-excellent, with a moderate acceleration with good torque, a good top speed, good hill climbing capabilities, and good durability. Due to its height, however, it has a tendency to flip if driven over rough terrains. The Newsvan's braking is very good. GTA San Andreas Overview Special Variants *In the mission Cut Throat Business, there is a chance to get a Newsvan with a unique white color, which is also indestructible unless saved, in which it will lose its property. The player can fail the mission by either killing Madd Dogg before the cutscene begins which initiates the chase with OG Loc, or failing to chase OG Loc. Players can then gain access to the Newsvan which remains parked in the same location. To keep the indestructible status, the player must destroy the van first and then push the wreck into a garage. Newsvan-GTASA-CutThroatBusiness-front.jpg|The white Newsvan from "Cut Throat Business". (Rear quarter view). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Found atop Missionary Hill next to the building with the a large radio tower. * Found with full immune in the mission Cut Throat Business. * Sometimes found in the parking lot of the Los Santos International Airport. * Commonly driven around Los Santos. * Often seen driven in rural forest areas like Flint County, Red County, and Whetstone. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The default radio station in the Newsvan is WCTR. * In the beta release, Newsvans were to report on a crime a couple minutes after it was committed (i.e. murder or robbery). * Newsvans are driven by random NPC characters, not specific anchors or station personnel. * Despite having a door on its right side, there is no outline around it, making it just a handle and a window. See Also * TV Van - Grand Theft Auto 1, GTA London (Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961) and Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalents. * VCN Maverick and News Chopper - Aerial equivalents of the Newsvan. * Rumpo - A van in Grand Theft Auto V, which will appear with logos of Weazel News, another news agency. Navigation }}de:Newsvan (SA) es:Newsvan pl:Furgonetka TV pt:Newsvan ru: Newsvan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vans